InaGo: Romeo and Cinderella
by KishibeDaika
Summary: A tale that is based on "Romeo and Cinderella" in Vocaloid but there is a lot of twists and changes in this story. TakuRan story! Please R&R! Rated T, just to be sure.


**Romeo and Cinderella**

Chapter 1

"The First Meeting"

**Normal POV**

A fine and pleasant day it is, the breeze is breath-taking, a beautiful weather that is neither hot nor cold. It's a new day for a lot of people; it could be a perfect day to head out for school. Now, here is a story about a transferee, a transferee of Raimon Junior High, a transferee with a cheerful and gentle smile, a boy who dreams of his life like a fairy tale, this is a boy who has a rose pink hair and turquoise eyes, his name is Kirino Ranmaru.

There's another, a boy who is already from the Raimon Junior High, he's a great prodigy, both piano and for soccer. He's a talented boy with high hopes for freedom. He had always wanted to be free and going outdoors. For a wealthy man like him, he dreamt of going away in his castle-like house. This man has greyish-brown hair and brown eyes, his name is Shindou Takuto.

**Kirino's POV**

It's been an hour since I've woken up, I already wore my uniform and bags are packed up and is left on the sofa and I've finished my breakfast which is a sandwich, if you didn't know, our family is not wealthy, in fact, we are even lower than a normal life. We are totally poor! I've been living with my Mom and my Stepfather.

Stepfather? Yes, My father is no longer here living with me and my mother, my mother was a lot depressed before, but now has found another. I thought it could be alright to have a new guy to be part of the family, but it wasn't! He was a very strict man; he blames to me everything that's happening around the family! My mom used to always take my side, used to be… But now, that devil of a father influenced my mom and now, I got parents that are totally against me!

And everything that happened to the past, they kept getting it worse. I hate it… I want to leave to house, I want to go free…. free from this prison… I've been suffering so long…

Anyway, let's get to the main point now, It's time for me to take my leave to school. I didn't care whether or not I would inform my parents that I'll be heading out, coz' they wouldn't even care. I took my bag from the sofa, put on my shoes that is located near the front door, and now taking my leave.

I feel so refreshed as I left that prison, the breeze is perfect! I started running as I'm somehow excited for my first day as a transferee. I only wonder if I could find someone, someone who could accept me as a friend.

**Shindou's POV**

'Geez, didn't I told you not to go at the rooftop? You never listen!' a shout of scolding was said by a teacher of the second year, going to the rooftop wasn't allowed at the moment, for they are preparing a welcome party for the new teachers this year.

'Sorry but I can't just stand by on the ground! I can't see anything that's beautiful to see!' I complained, well I've always wanted to see everything, not just the same people over and over again, I've wanted to see the world.

'You can do that tomorrow! Now go downstairs!' another scolding by the teacher. Seriously, why do they have to do it in the rooftop, they could just use the gym. I sighed and stepped down to the stairs as ordered by the teacher.

'Guess I'll just stay behind the tree again.' I've decided to head to my favourite tree, well not technically my favourite, it's just that, nobody goes there much.

After few minutes have past, I arrived at the tree. I leaned and sat behind it, it's somehow peaceful, and birds can be heard, chirping about. At this same moment, I usually started daydreaming about going an adventure. It's always a great ambition for me. I love it so much… Why doesn't anyone dreamt of going an adventure? As that had popped into my head, I lay my head down as I frowned.

'Why is that?' I questioned, and for a little moment I started shutting my eyes to a sleep.

**Kirino's POV**

I have arrived at Raimon, it was a huge school that's for sure! I gave a great smile as I have seen the thunder sign in front of the main building. It looks like a fun place, but I'm still unsure. I held the strap of my bag tight as I stepped foot in the school,

'Now, which class am I?" I looked at my right and then looked at my left. Now I've realized,

'_WHERE THE HECK SHOULD I GO?' _I now react with panic, I started to worry. But then a tried to snap out and saying 'No need to worry!' over and over again, I nervously walked the right side as I have no idea where to go, but maybe it's a good time to be looking around?... –sigh- Maybe not…

5 minutes have past, I've realized I'm completely lost, no one was around. I was shaking now, thinking I would not be able to attend class today.

'What should I do?' I frowned and made a step forward. It was really quiet, no one was around, nobody seemed to stay here often. But as I looked to my right, I did saw someone. I saw a boy, sleeping on the tree, he seemed to be sleeping well there, but he might miss class. So a ran close to the boy and pushed him back and forth, trying to walk the boy,

'Hey, wake up!' I shouted but not loud. I continued waking him up with a shake and a shout. And at last, he was slowly opening his eyes.

**Shindou's POV**

I was sleeping so peacefully, dreaming about adventure. But a gentle voice I heard, trying to wake me up from my deep slumber. I didn't want to wake up but I had no choice. I slowly opened my eyes. I opened my eyes but it was still a blur, and as I rubbed my eyes to make things clearer, I saw a boy in front of me, first I saw was his turquoise eyes followed by his long pink hair.

'Beautiful…' I accidentally said as I thought that I was still dreaming, I saw him blinked once and a light pink on his cheeks can be slightly seen,

'EH? What are you talking about?" he said feeling a bit embarrassment, I blinked and finally snapped out,

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was just dreaming!' I apologized, of course I would. He might think I am a guy who says that guys are beautiful! And by the way, I just realized… Who is he? I don't recognized him anywhere,

"Who might you be?" I asked, he paused for a moment and eventually answered,

"I am Kirino Ranmaru." And after his greeting, he gave a smile. It made me want to smile too, having to see such a unique smile, a smile that is beautiful.

"I'm Shindou Takuto."

END OF CHAPTER 1!


End file.
